


Your Glasses

by Sacryde



Category: SHINee
Genre: Glasses, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacryde/pseuds/Sacryde
Summary: Minho stays up late into the night, watching Jinki pour over papers; watches as he wears himself to the bone.





	Your Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://oheiina.livejournal.com/10077.html) in November of 2010.
> 
> No edits have been made.

There was something about Jinki that changed the second he put his glasses on. He was still their adorable smiling leader, but the second the rim of his glasses touched the bridge of his nose, the smile disappeared from his lips as he became engrossed in whatever he'd put them on for in the first place. If he needed to read over the lyrics to a song, he'd spend hours pouring over the words written on the page, not looking up except to grab his glass of water and take a sip. Most people didn't know it, but deep inside, Jinki was a very serious person. He took on every challenge with the utmost caution and dedication, usually wearing himself thin just from the time it took him to prepare for whatever battle he'd taken on.

Minho sighed as he watched their leader from his spot across the room, taking a sip of his piping hot tea. He held the book propped open in his other hand, pretending to read as he peered over the black and white pages to watch their leader with concern, noting the way Jinkis eyebrows had scrunched together so tight that it almost looked painful, paying close attention to the way his eyes looked like a raccoons; tiny and circled in black.

He wanted to get up from his seat and go over to Jinki, grab his book, and push him delicately into the bedroom until he flopped onto his bed and fell asleep. He knew very well that their leader wouldn't protest to that, that he wouldn't have enough energy to protest; but he also knew that he would just move his studying location the next night to the manager's room or somewhere else where no one could force him to sleep. Minho didn't want to have to see Jinki pouring over his lines like this, didn't want to see the bags forming under his eyes or the way his mouth would open ever so slightly as his jaw tensed in a stifled yawn. He didn't want to see Jinki suffering or hurt in any way, but he knew that he would only worry more if Jinki wasn't in his direct line of sight. So instead of pushing him to go to sleep, Minho remained quiet with his book propped in his hands, simply remaining with Jinki until the time he finally gave in to the call of sleep.


End file.
